As a conventional vehicle control device, a system which detects the rolling angle of a vehicle, lateral acceleration acting on the vehicle, and the weight of the vehicle and estimates the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle based on the equation of motion at the time of rolling on the basis of these items of the detected information is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). This vehicle control device can perform automatic deceleration control and the like by setting a threshold value for determination of rolling of the vehicle on the basis of the estimated height of the center of gravity, determining the driving conditions, such as lateral acceleration at the time of turning, according to the threshold value for determination, and outputting a control signal.